scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hikaru Sakura
Hikaru Sakura, also known as Undead, was the very first Scarf Hero and would be the one considered to have the most experience with scarves, athough was not the founder of the Scarf Heroes. Her scarf color is Neon blue and her exclusive weapon is a quick-scoping sniper rifle formally named, the Quickscope. She will be a featured character in the Scarf Heroes Anime. History Hikaru had lived the majority of her life within the Old City and continues to do so. She had always felt more comfortable being in a known environment. She has intelligence and wisdom beyond her years, knowledgeable about her surroundings, and has excellent strategic skills. Music is her main source in easing pain and anxiety throughout her years, in which she listens to as she travels. She felt lonely until she met her very first friend, Alyssa. They both did not understand the concept of friendship, and Hikaru had the urge to protect her and teach her the many ways in which to survive the harsh conditions.Red Vs. Blue - An undefined friendship Appearance Hikaru Sakura is a short and stubby eighteen-year-old woman with obsidian black hair and blonde highlights. Her most notable feature are her eyes, due to a lot of makeup. She wears a variety of clothes ranging from black long sleeve shirts and red jeans to black tank tops and red leggings. She typically wears her glasses, which also has a variety of colored frames, ranging from red or blue. Hikaru wears striped socks, and has a sheath for her combat knife around her waist. Whilst walking around the Old City, she wears her red headphones. She has several scars on her lower torso, possibly due scratches from the Faded. Personality Hikaru Sakura is a mature and independent character. She does not tolerate being told what to do, and her remarks are clever. She is also very serious in most circumstances, and although her vision is far from perfect, Hikaru is extremely cautious. She places a lot of trust and faith in her gut feeling while traveling. When she has an opportunity to speak, Hikaru is charismatic and can easily influence those whom have spoken to her. Her most common traits are being knowledgeable and observant yet can be easily pretentious in her pride and skill. Traits & Abilities Hikaru is a leadership model and rarely raises her voice. She enjoys sharing her knowledge to others and teach them lessons. Her strategist trait could very easily lead to manipulation of her environment and towards other individuals. Hikaru has a very distinctive charm due to her choice of words, and her stern yet soft voice. She is headstrong and places her own survival as her number one priority. She is equipped with a 114mm sniper rifle that has a range of over 2,000 meters. Abilities The main ability that Hikaru possesses is being able to raise and aim her Quickscope in less than a second. Most individuals do not see any action performed until the shot is fired. The drawback is a major loss in accuracy. When Hikaru is angered, she will use her unique soul ability to capture and absorb souls around her. This is only used in emergencies and cannot be used again for months. Relations Hikaru Sakura has a distaste for Scarf Heroes when she learned that they are all grouped together within Crestfall. After she was supposedly betrayed by Alyssa, Hikaru decided to live her life on her own and have a permanent mindset that all of the Scarf Heroes team are nothing more but cowards that hide behind walls. She has a strong belief that if she ever sees Alyssa again, her intuition will convince her to murder her old best friend on the spot. She has a friendly alliance with Mortimer Bank Co. and has influenced Mortimer's associates to pay in her food and ammunition only in exchange to keep his empire defended. She has a rivalry with the Crows, and would prefer that they were all killed. She takes interest in their Liberator Tank, and would like to own it one day. Similarly to the Crows, she wishes to destroy Crestfall for being imperialistic and opportunistic. Trivia * Hikaru is prone to anger and jealousy. * She enjoys bragging about having an "iron stomach". * She sleeps with her scarf on. * She owns a locket hidden under her scarf. * She insultingly proclaims the Crows as "the birds". ** She has a rivalry with the Crows' sharpshooter, Esther Carina. * The name "Hikaru" derives from the Japanese term "to shine." ** The name "Sakura" derives from Japanese 桜 "cherry blossom", though it is often written さくら using the hiragana writing system. It can also come from 咲 (saku) "blossom" and 良 (ra) "good". * Hikaru likes to behave like a cat. She even "purrs" loudly on occasion. References Category:Former Scarf Hero Category:Founder Category:Leader Category:Official Category:Scarf Heroes Category:Artist Category:Canon